


Ruined

by gracerene



Series: Wherein Ron isn't as Straight as He Thought [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Community: daily_deviant, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Ron Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sexual Confusion, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Ron Weasley is totally straight...Totally. Except when it comes to Viktor Krum.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/gifts).



> Written for the [2018 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/733425.html?thread=14733809#t14733809) on IJ.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Wrote as kind of a sequel to my fic, [Faster Go Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754587) but this can also be read as a stand-alone ficlet.

"Ready?" Viktor asked, his voice a low rumble that vibrated down Ron's spine. Something blunt and thick slid up and down the cleft of his arse, rubbing teasingly against his rim. His relaxed, oil-slick rim, where Viktor had spent what felt like hours fucking him open with his fingers, preparing Ron for his cock. 

_Merlin._

"I need an answer," Viktor said more insistently when Ron remained silent. Ron felt his face flush with embarrassment at the fact that Viktor was going to make him say it, was going to force Ron to _ask_ for it. Maybe even beg for it.

"Yeah," Ron said rough and ragged. "I'm ready." He wasn't sure if it was entirely the truth, but it was as true as it was going to be. Was anybody ever really ready for their first time taking it up the arse? Spread out on the expensive sheets in Viktor's hotel room, his arse loose and pliant after hours of fingering and foreplay, Ron figured he was as close as he could get. It was just all so surreal. 

None of this should be happening in the first place. He never should have gone home with Viktor after running into him in that pub; he should have gone right back home to Hermione instead, apologised for whatever it was that had set her off, kissed and made up. But he _hadn't_ done any of that, instead finding himself drawn to the man who'd captivated him since fourth year, and when Viktor had looked at him with dark eyes and invited him back to his hotel room, Ron had been powerless to resist. Ron didn't even like blokes, he was _straight_ for fuck's sake! Only apparently not as straight as he's always thought, because Viktor was pushing inside, sliding his dick deep into Ron's arse at Ron's eager request. Ron groaned as pain and pleasure threatened to consume him. 

"So tight," Viktor groaned as he buried himself all the way to the hilt. "Knew you vould be. So sweet."

He began to thrust, and Ron whimpered and groaned as the aching sting began to fade, leaving only pleasure in its place. Ron may have still been quite tipsy when Viktor had first taken him back to his room and wrapped one of those rough hands around Ron's prick, but hours had passed since then, and the excuse of drunkenness had come and gone. Without the dulling thrum of alcohol in his veins, everything was so intense, so _good,_ and Ron lost himself in the moment, letting his confusion over his sexuality and his guilt about Hermione melt away. All that mattered was the thick dick splitting him open, the broom-calloused fingers gripping his hips, the Bulgarian endearments filling his ears as Viktor pounded away at him. 

"Going to make you come," Viktor muttered, switching back to English. "Going to make you come on my cock, ruin you for all other men."

Ron gasped and fisted his hands in the bedsheets, arching back against Viktor's fierce thrusts, chasing the pleasure and making himself complicit in his ruination as the two of them rutted together like beasts.

Ron was already ruined. He might as well enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
